


Three Kisses

by warqueenfuriosa



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: Chris has Ezra all figured out when it comes to the three ways Ezra kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



Chris had Ezra pegged. After many months and many shared kisses between them, he had Ezra all figured out. Ezra kissed three different ways, each one distinct, each one telling in their own way.

There were the content kisses, feather-light and soft in the middle of the night, his lips barely brushing over Chris’s skin as he slid off to sleep. Or hazy and dream-like in the morning, more of a reassurance that Chris was still there and hadn’t run off in the night. These were the sweet kisses, the lazy kisses, familiar and comfortable and easy with each other. For once, Ezra was silent, preoccupied as he was with every inch of Chris’s skin beneath his lips. Sometimes, Chris would want more, need more, but Ezra wouldn’t do it. He remained infuriatingly patient and slow and steady, despite Chris’s attempts to fire him up again.

Then there were the relieved kisses. When Chris got hurt, shot more often than Ezra could keep track of, Ezra would wrap his fingers around the back of Chris’s neck, foreheads pressed together for a moment, before Ezra kissed him, hard and soft at the same time, a sigh of relief released on a small breath. There was nothing sweet about these kisses, too ragged around the edges with the remnants of Ezra’s concern, fear, and worry. And when Chris reached his hands into Ezra’s jacket, questing for skin, Ezra would take his hands and gently lace their fingers together and kiss him again, but nothing more, no matter how frustrated Chris got. Not while there was a bloodied bandage wrapped around Chris’s arm, or his leg, or his chest, a sickening reminder that always sent Ezra screeching to a halt, desperate to kiss Chris over and over, trying to pour some of the crushing, suffocating relief into Chris, to make him understand that words had finally failed him and this was the only way he knew how to communicate now against that vice-grip of fear in his chest.

And then there were the hungry kisses. There was nothing sweet and soft and gentle about them. It was all sharp edges and scraping teeth and nips and bites. It was all consuming and being consumed. It was the struggle for power and dominance, the push and pull of submitting and being submitted to. There was no holding Chris back this time, when Ezra kissed like this, open mouthed and starving to taste every lick of Chris Larabee he could get his hands on. They barely made it inside Ezra’s room, or Chris’s, stripping the clothes off each other in desperate flurry of fabric. Ezra’s fingertips pressed into Chris’s hip, bruising in their urgent need and Chris answered in kind, pushing his hips up until they slid together. Ezra hissed against Chris’s lips and Chris grinned, licking into Ezra’s mouth.

Chris had never told Ezra all that and he wasn’t likely to. At first, he wanted to see what else Ezra might have up his sleeve, but then Chris came to realize that Ezra wasn’t as complicated as he pretended to be for everyone else. For Chris and only Chris, it was simple: content, relieved, hungry.

Ezra rolled over, one arm draped over Chris’s waist, skin warm and sleep-soft in the early morning. He nuzzled against Chris’s side, his eyes not quite open, not quite awake yet, but he kissed Chris’s ribs lightly, working his way over Chris’s chest. Content kisses, Chris thought, as he trailed his fingers through Ezra’s hair. He tipped Ezra’s chin up, his hand sliding along Ezra’s jawline and pulled him up to kiss him awake, softly at first, content kisses in return, then relieved, just a little bit, that Ezra was here, then hungry and hard, claiming Ezra’s mouth until Ezra whimpered and his eyes flew open, wide-awake, his body humming. Chris smiled.

Oh yes. He had Ezra Standish all figured out.


End file.
